Jet Set Radio Future: The Glory of the Streets
by Mighty1
Summary: YO YO YO YO WAZZUP, YALL REMEMBER ME YOU FAVORITE SPOKES PERSON, FOR THE NUMBER #1 RADIO IN THE WORLD! JET SET RADIO! YALL REMEMBER THE GG'S DON'T YA?...WELL NOW THAT THEY PROVED HOW BAD THEY ARE, LET'SSEE IFTHWEY CAN HANDLE A NEW CHALLENGE!. A TV seris
1. The Prolouge

**Yall remeber your favorite Street Gang. The GG's, for some who don't know, they a rollor blading gang, who look after their streets. Show some art all around them, evading the cops, and spraying art all around the citites. Corn the leader, a guy you don't want to get anrgy. YoYo the rookie of the group, he will show you how to make art. Gum a sexy young lady, who nice guys try to get it with, but have no chance to whoo her. Beat the best artist in the whole group, was a 4th member. Combo, the BeatBoxer of the group, knows every song that ever played. I would explain the rest, but I ain't got the strength. So how 'bout we get this party startd and get down to business. Now that Rokkaku has been taken care of, new gangs claim the streets taking all over the place. Stealing everything they get they hands on, defacing the city with they ugly graffite, and not only that, they be robbin' people too. Now that's just messed up, looks like the GG's got some work to do.**


	2. The New Garage

**This of course is the first little chapter or episode of the JSRF. So this might be a lil whack so bare with me. Other then that enjoy.**

(Clack Clack) (Clack Clack) YoYo's skate scraping against the ground, skating towards Roboy. "Yo what it do YoYo?",

"Yo...what's good...jus' wanna talk to you about the new graffite technique cans you were about to make me", Roboy placed another disc in the player.

"Ah Yea...jus' made them today...be careful wasn't able to test them yet",

"Ight I gotcha'",

"Hollah at me when they work" he said handing them over. Corn came grinding on the powerlines and hopping over to Roboy. "Ah yo Roboy...what it do?",

"It do ight sahn", they both said doing ther secret hand shake.

"Any news on the streets",

"Notta...Professor K didn't say anythin' ",

"Ight...well we'll wait unti ight", Corn jumped from the stands and head for the rails. Yoyo on the other hand, headed for his best friend Beat and Combo, who were practicing on their rapping.

"When I step up in this club all eyes on me, I be messin' wit' this girl jus' wait an see" rapped Combo gettin' it right,

"Them girls be starrin' at us like HD T.V", Beat said trying to keep up with Combo,

"Yo guys what'sup",

"My mans YoYo...what's good bra",

"Yeah..what'sup kid",

"Jus' waitin to try out the new graffite cans" Combo lifted up his BoomBox and starred at Yoyo,

"They new huh?...well Beat and I can see you test them suckas out",

"Sure thing...yeah c'mon yoyo", Beat said jumpinp from the little edge, and skating to the halfpipe. Yoyo took out his cans, and gave one each to the both of them, and just sprayed away.

Meanwhile Roboy picked up a radio signal from his atennae:  
"Hey yo...you guys come look at this...Professor K got something to say",

"Yo...guys..c'mon...Garam hook up the T.V"

"You got it Corn".

On the Air:

"YO YO YO YO YO YO IT'S ME THE ONE AND ONLY PROFESSOR K, THE MASTER OF THE ONE CALLED JET SET RADIO!...AND I'M HEAR TO REPORT YALL, WHAT'S GOOD AROUND THE CITY.",

"WELL I JUS' GOT WORD, THAT THERE ARE SOME NEW STREET GANGS TEARIN' UP THE COMMUNIY, THEY ARE JUS' MAKIN' A MESS OF THINGS, IN THE SHUBUYA TERMINAL TRASH ARE EVERYWHERE, BUT...IT WASN'T JUST THE LAZY PEOPLE WALKING AROUND THERE. MULTIPLE GANG FIGHTS HAVE BEEN OCCURION IN MOST PART OF CHUO STREETS, GANG THUGS BEEN ROBBIN' OFF OF STORE OWNERS, ND OTHER SMALL BUSINESSE FOR PRTECTION MONEY. NOW THIS GOTS TO STOP, AND NOT ONLY THAT...Janpusūtsu THE LEADER OF THE GANG MOBSTERS, IS TERRORIZING THE STREETZ, BY SHOWING THEIR UGLY GRAFFITE. AND HERE'S THE SAD PART..., HE OWNS THE POLICE, SO YOU KNOW WHAT MEANS...YEP YOUR BEST FRIEND HYASHI IS BACK, AND CRAZIER THEN EVER!.",

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YALL, BUT THE KING OF THE KING OF THE MOBSTERS HAS A SON, WHO HE LOVES, BUT HE DOESN'T...SOUNDS KINDA OBVIOUS DON'T YA THINK?...BUT WAIT ...I HEAR HE GOES TO A HIGH PAID SCHOOL, WITH LARGE BUILDINGS, AND A NICE LOOKIN DRIVEWAY...HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE STREET GANGS AND THE OTHER MENACES AROUND HERE...SO IF I WERE YALL, I WOULD TRACK THAT SUCKA DOWN...",

(Broadcast Ends:)

(Aisle 10 (Hello Allison) – Scapegoat Wax ** begins to play)

"Yo...this ain't good",

"You said it Corn...Big Eats...still owes me money for that bet I made" Roboy said dancing to the beat of the music,

"Look Yo...somebody..has to head to Shabuya Terminal!" Yoyo said outta nowhere,

"...Ight then...how bout you, Beat, and Combo",

"Ight I can use some kool time wit my peps, YoYo and Beat".

"Okay..then Yall better get goin'...ya don't want to keep the Professor waitin'",

"Chill out Corn we out...and um...Gum...try not to get all cocky about you being the only girl here, when it's only me, Beat, YoYo, Corn, Garam, Potts, and you",

"Don't worry bout' me Combo...I can just go to the West GG's",

"Ight...see ya...latah",

(Clack Clack Clack) he skates made, catching up with Yoyo and Beat.

At Dokensaka Hill:

(JET SET RADIO BROADCASTING...PLAYING THE SONG: Funky Dealer – Hideki Naganuma)

"YO YO YO ...YOYO, BEAT, COMBO DIS YOU ONE AND ONLY PROFESSOR K...GLAD TO SEE YALL FINALLY GOT HERE...",

"Don't start wit us...we jus' wanna do this dang", Yoyo said with a Big Beady/Sqiggly Eyes along with his big head facial expression look on his face.

"Is that Yoyo?...Boy you bettah get yo Cockroach lookin' ass self to work!" he responded with his head poping out of the microphone,

"..Look Professor K...what do you want us to do?" Combo said breakin' up the fight,

"Anyway..there new type of gang that are causing some mischief down at the shopping center...hurry and show those punks we mean business"

"Ight but 1st ...how can we...we don't even know where they're gonna show up!" Beat said all confused,

"Glad you said that...there are some graffitti you could cover up heheh...just an opinion...NOW LET'S GET DIS PARTY STARTED!".

Combo, Beat, an Yoyo skated into action as the song played, doing epic tricks, grinding on rails, and yet skating into people.

They arrived at the entrance of the whole complex (The little entrance, to where you first do graffitti, and where the Goddess of the Street was taken), and saw the graffiti, all covered in Black, White, and Grey.

"Ew...please change that wanna-be graffiti, and flush out those punks who did this!",

"Roger that Pro. K...", Beat said takin out his can, Yoyo stepped up, and said:

"Ight guys let's do this".

The trio jumped into action, covering up all the graffiti in that section of that area. Yoyo got cocky, and tried to finish quickly...but of course failed miserably, trying to finish his first one.

"Damn Yoyo...you suck at this more then I thought",

"Fogit yo...monster shaved afro you got on yo head". Pro. K stuck his head outta the headphone of Yoyo's ear, and said:

"Look her...boy don't make me squish you, wit you cyclops classes you got there...what you afraid of openin yo eyes".

"Yo can we focus now...Combo and I don't need to hear this",

"Ight...now keep on goin' yall need to find those punks!".

The trio jumped from that street cliff, and skated down the hill.

Meanwhile:

The Zabuza looking unknown gang, spotted the trio, and are planning to intercept them.

"Hey...check out those idiots messin' up our graffiti" the leader said, in a walky talkyish voice,

"Well...then let's show'em what we're made of" said member #2,

"Oh...this is gonna be good",

(" JET SET...JET SET...JET SET...J...S...R...{GROOOVY}...JET SET RADIO!...playing: Asther Roth- Lark on my Go Kart)

They arrived at the shopping center, where the people were gone in the stores, and the gang is looking at them dead in the eye.

"Yo...punks...what the hell are you doin' on our turf",

"YEAH!" the other two said in agreement,

"Naw..the real question is...what are yall ugly scarabs doin' here?" aid Yoyo tryna be confidently cool. The 2nd member stood up to him an said:

"And what if we don't?",

"Then we have to do it the old hard way",

"And that is what?",

"Its...uh?...Beat was it?",

"Beat the hell outta ya",

"Ha that was funny...tell ya guys what..how 'bout a race...you beat us...we go away...but lose to us...we have to join us",

"Kinda whack don't ya think" said Combo switching a new Disc,

"Alright ...what do ya suggest then...",

"...hmmm how 'bout all the stuff you stole!",

"Sure then it's a deal...ight..let's get this show on the road!" he responed feelin confident in himself.

(JET SET...JET SET...JJ...SS...R...[GROOOVY} JET SET RADIO! PLAYING- Teknopathetic – Hideki Naganuma)

Yoyo stood to face the leader, getting ready to go the leader checked out Yoyo, to see ifhe had anyting that could cheat. So he made out a signam to his members, to give speed boosting skates, so he askes to disguss something right. Beat then knoew something was up, but hesitated to do something, because he wanted to see Yoyo lose.

"YALL READY?..." Pro. K checked

"Yea we ready...crackhead", Pro. K stuck his head out again, but this time, he chokes him.

"Look here boy... try to play it sweet one more time ...and I will choke the sugah outcha' ight boy...so play it cool",.

"Ight...dang *cough* *cough*"

"ALRIGHT YA KNOW WHAT DO RIGHT?...3...2...1...GOOO!",

Yoyo burst off with speed, while the leader just took it easy, the rest followed them to make sure they don't do anything wrong. Yoyo was still in the lead, but of course got to cocky, and started to take the long way, but unexpectively saw the leader flipping him off.

"Oh hell naw...I will make sure you get wrapped in that toilet paper you got on yo hands!" ,

"Keep up faggot!" he laughed with his walky talkish voice,

"Ight you nut cracker, I'll make sure you eat those words.." he said jumping into action, he quickly takes tha shortcut, by jumping from a building to another building.

Heading towards the shopping center:

"*Pant*...*Pant*...man this guy is tough..." he pointed out, but he then realized by looking to the right, the rail he used when he first met Beat.

"Hmm *Small laughter*",

"Well you gonna give up or what?...well?...", he then looked back and saw nobody there,

"Yo mister toilet boy..." he called pulling his lower eye skin, and sticking his tongue out,

"What the Hell?.!",

"Hahahah suckas..." YoYo sped to the ramp pipeline, but the leader quickly used his boat=ster, and knocked YoYo down, paralyzing for the moment, and he got closer staircase which led to the finish line, and so YoYo, quickly did an invert, and used the speed, plus the boast he got from the remaining cams, and sped up back to him, and smacking him from the staircase, and went to the finish line. And ended the race by all three of them doin their victory dance.

"Man...okay ok u win...we out..come on guys lets beat it for the feds start getting suspicious" they slated downtown and very fast too.

(..JET SET...JET SET...JJ SSS R...{GROOVY} JET SET RADIO!...playing Funky Dealer Hideki Nagunuma

"Well that takes care of them now what?" Combo said putting in another disc to listen toby himself,

"Like we said...there's stuff we can get...I'm gon' get it",

"True...but how do we knoe that the feds aren' looking fr it...",

"Beat gotta point there...I dont wanna be couaght",

"Se thats yall problem...come on lets jus hurry and get...I saw their hideout on top of that building over tere.", he said pointing the way over to the top of the highest builing near the shopping center. The trio head for the buildig, nd once they go there, they found tons of hot stuff, and i mean very hot sutff.

"Wow thes things look very hot",

"I knw right...where did they get thim Combo?...from the future shopping mall over at Downtown Tokyo Park Station ",

"Look here...lets get what we can and just bring to the Garage".

Back at the Garage:

"Yo...what took ou gys soo long?" said the leader Corn dancing with Roboy,

"Nuthin...we ran into a gang claiing that Dokensaga Hill was their territory",

"Igt...and whats that stuff you got?",

"Oh its something we picked up on the way..."Yoyo butted in,

"Ight then set it up...".

4 hours Later:

"Done..." Beat and Yoyo said looking at their new and improved Garage. It was 200x better then the old one, Had a huge HD T.V for Prof. K's broadcastings (They stole that from Big and EZ's Shopping Court), had their own little place to chilll, had alot of billboards that had their group name on them, Potts has a bigger doghouse, have more valueable records, more places to do awesome epic tricks, and most importantly have a little roller coaster that leads to another place, but wont go ther until later.

"Nice...Ight well that means we gotta tight place to hang guys" the leader said with awe,

""Hold up...I'm getting a call by Professor K...now watch this.." Roboy hooked up the broadcaster to the Huge HD T.V and boom, it was High Definition of Porfessor K.

In The Boradcasting Room:

"THATS RIGHT BBY, THE SEXIEST, KOOLES, THE MOST SMOOTHEST RADIO EVER...THAT RIGHT JET SET RADIO, HOSTED BY THE OE AND ONLY SUPAHSTAR DJ PROFESSOR K. ANYWAY THE MUSIC ASSASSINS CHALLENGED THE GG'S TO A RACE, AND BOY WERE THEY IN A TRAMATIC SHOCK, WHEN YOYO BEAT THE LEADER, ANDNOW THAT THY HAE DONE SOO, LOKS LIKE THEY'VE BEEN BEATEN BY THE MOBSTERS, FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON. LOOKS LIKE THE GG'S NEED TO DO SOME MORE DIGGING, AND MORE LOOKNG AROUND FOR THOSE MOBSTERS, AND MAKE SURE THEY DONT SPOT THEM. ANYWAY SHABUYA TERMINAL IS STILL LOOKING A ESS, AND EVEN MORE AS THE MOBSTERS SHOWED THEIR UGLY LOOKING GRAFFITI, IT LOOKS LIKE THE GG'S HAVE A LITTLE BIT MORE WORK TO DO...DONT YA THINK?"

End of Broadcast:

"Well what do ya say guys...yall ready?" Corn said to his comrades,

"You know it" Beat said,

"We tight...we gon' do it" Combo said,

"I'm ready when you are" Garam said,

"Yo I'm right behind a Corn" Yoyo said,

"You know yo boy Roboy gotcho back sahn",

"Same here Corn" Gum said,

"Ight yall lets do this thang!".

End of Episode 1

End Credits just show a few of the Center GG's;YoYo, Beat, Gum, Corn, Combo, and a new friend which will show later in the show, his name is DJ (he's the son of the leader of the Mobsters, a black teen, who has a Dollar sign Bling around his neck, a tank top, some shady nice jeans, not skinny jeans, he has corn rows, has a Tokyo symbol backwards cap, and has two finger-cut glove,{The same type of gloves that Crash Bandicoot has}, black shades, and some red, black, and white skates) skating a Shabuya Terminal while The Concept of Love- Hideki Nagunuma plays, and it sows them just skating around doing tricks while the end credits show.


	3. Trashville

**(DJ Professor K Theme plays) ALRIGHT ALRIGHT LET'S GO...TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIGGEST THE BADDEST RADIO SHOW OF THE ENTIRE TOKYO CITY. THATS RIGHT JET SET RADIO!, WHAT I'M BOUT TO TELL WON'T BE LONG, JUST LISTEN TO WHAT THIS SONG IS ALL ABOUT. NOW THAT THE GG'S HAVE SETTLED DOWN, THE MUSIC ASSASSINS WERE JUMPED BY THE MOBSTERS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT, BUT SOMETHING PRETTY PUNKISH IS HAPPENING OVER AT THE SHABUYA TERMINAL, IF I WAS YALL I'D BE OVER THERE FINDING OUT WHAT'S GOOD. THAT'S ALL SHE GOTTA WRITE FOR NOW, SO I'LL KEEP YALL TUNED IN FOR THE BROADCAST, SO KEEP IT COOOL!**

(Funky Dealer- Hideki Nagunuma plays)

Jumping from staircase to staircase Yoyo, Beat, and Corn are scoping out the terminal trying to find out the source of the trouble, right now they see nothing but trash, now sign of the Music Assassins or the Mobster anywhere.

"Ay yo Beat...you find anything" Corn jumps unto a ledge where Beat was,

"Naw nothing" he responded spray painting the wall,

"Man...what happened here?.." he asked kicking trash around,

"I don't know man...but whatever it is ...it ain't pretty" Beat commented. Corn turned his head to his right, and noticed a guy with two guns in his hand, and staring at him. He doesn't move to get his attention, he taps Beat's elbow,

"Beat...yo Beat check dis out!" he points over to him

"Whoa" he startled dropping the spray can, and puts his hands up,

"What do we do now!.?" Corn asked,

"How the hell should I know...you the leader...Third Blindeye.!" he turned to him,

"Chill out!...maybe he'll go away!...". *Guns cocks*,

"Or maybe not!",

"Run Foghorn Leghorn!" Beat dashes off, while Corn follows. Bullets were being fired at them, trying to dodge and duck every bullet, they've managed to evade him for the moment. They hid behind a van,

"Hey...take a peek and see if he's still around" Corn suggested,

"Righto" he agrees, and lifts himself on the van. Tons of shots were being fired him, fortunately none of them hit him.

"So how is it?"

"Still lurking about" he said gasping for air,

"Okay...you go up there and act as a decoy while I escape...",

"Yeah sure..." he prepares to jump back on the ledge, but then stops to think,

"Oh hell naw..." he grabs his neck and holds him over the van. Tons of shot were being fired at him, he quickly brings him back down.

"Okay...we'll go together". They stood together behind the van,

"There's no hiding...come out now...if you don't to get shot!..." the man said,

"Naw we cool...come to us" Corn suggested,

"Fool are you crazy.!...you know I hate bullets!",

"So do I...",

"Then what the hell are you doing!.?",

"Watch..." he peeks from the corner, and sees the man getting closer. He shoots some more at them,

"Okay..we dead!",

"What do you think?" Beat gets more pissed. But what they didn't know was, there were three of them here. Yoyo stood on the highest staircase, he shook his head, puts his arms on the back of his head and laughed.

(Statement of Intent - Bis plays)

"Ha what..punks" he jumps from the staircase, twist and turns while on a rail, scoping out the shooter. He gets a lock onto him, and jumps from the staircase.

"hahahaha...huh?..." he looks up, as the sun shines right in his face, and from the air comes Yoyo with his right skate kicks the man's face to the ground. He lands on his knees, crouching a little, but gets back up. He takes out his spray can, and graffiti's all over him. He dusts his hands off, and turns over to Beat and Corn.

"Ha you guys are douche's you know that?",

"Shut up Yoyo for I take yo cyclops glasses off and sell'em on ebay for 1 cent!" Beat was pissed off again,

"Oh!...dis is you do to the hero?.!" he skates up to him,

"Yeah...dis is what I to the idiot!",

"*Sucks teeth*...yeah...ight ...next time...save yo own ass...",

"Ight...if you call me...I won't answer..."Call free Willy...Let Willy set you free!" said by mans Anthony Anderson" Yoyo continued,

"Look Jackass...I said thank you ight,...damn man" Beat skates over to Corn. Corn steps in,

"Alright...c'mon guys we got work to do...", Beat comes back in,

"Oh yeah Yoyo...",

"What.?" he turns back around,

"Happy Feet over here!.. was the one that jeopardized our lives...",

"Sahn...don't start..!" Corn started back,

"Ay!.." Yoyo shouted,

"We got a situation over here!",

(The Scrappy - The Latch Bros. Remix ringtone)

"Whose phone is that?" Corn asked,

"Not mine!" Beat responded. They both turned their heads at the same time to the right to Yoyo talking,

"Yeah...okay...not far...ight.." he hangs up the phone,

"Ay...that was DJ Professor K...he said the Mobster are at Chuo Street...causing some ruckus...I don't know about yall...but we gotta get going...!" he dashed over to street,

"I'm out...see ya...I'm with Yoyo" Corn followed,

"AH!..what the hell?" he followed also.

{Jet SET...JET SET...JJ.J.J..SSSS...R...(GRRROOOVY)...JET SET RADIOOOOO!.. Jump Around- House of Pain}

At Chuo Street a robbery is being , hostages are in inside, and of course the Mobsters are behind all of his so this get ugly.

[HQ to all squads...a huge group of gang members are seen terrorizing the peace...need assistance pronto!]

[Roger that HQ...Alpha and Delta Squadrons are in pursuit...preparing for immediate intersept]

[Roger...stay cautious]

The gang members are standing outside with their armored bullet proof vehicles. While the others are inside collecting the money. Yoyo, Beat and Corn arrived at the scene,

"Whoa!.." Yoyo gets startled, Beat pulls him in to a corner with Corn.

"So how do we do this?" Corn asked,

"I'm thinking I'm thinking" Beat looks around a objects to help with his brainstorming,

"


End file.
